In order to increase the efficiency of product packaging, a stretch film dispenser is used for packing products. When in use, the film is adhered to the surface of an article, and then the user holds the stretch film dispenser with both hands to wrap the surface of the article quickly.
However, the stretch film dispenser mounted with a film roll has a certain weight. When the user wants to wrap an article that is located at a lower position or when the user wants to move the stretch film dispenser, it is quite laborious. Sometimes, the user may strain his/her waist and hands. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.